Age Difference
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: Perbedaan umur tidak menjadi masalah untuk namja tampan bernama Park Chanyeol ini. YAOI! ChanBaek - BaekYeol.


Author : ZeloGdMir-Wife

Cast :

-Park Chanyeol (18)

-Byun Baekhyun (21)

-Yoo Youngjae (21)

-Daehyun Park (Chanyeol Father)

And other cast!

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Warning : YAOI! TYPO!

Note : ini saya bawa ff YAOI, dan yang gak suka YAOI kagak usah nyampah ok, jangan megelin tangan lu dengan nyampah tidak jelas di ff orang huhuhu, gak bakal gua ladenin :p. Dan buat reader yang menyukai YAOI and mungkin masih ada yang menunggu ff lama yang belum saya update , tenang saja ok itu masih dalam masa pembuatan hihihi.

.

.

.

"YAA! Gua sangat mencintai loe Byun Baekhyun!" seorang namja tinggi yang masih berpakaian sekolah berteriak tidak jelas didepan pintu masuk sebuah kantor besar yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Kemana urat malunya? Berteriak tidak jelas didepan umum, apa ia tidak sadar bahwa para pejalan kaki memandang nya aneh? Hmm mungkin urat malunya sudah putus atau menghilang entah kemana.

"hey adik manis bisa diam tidak? ini didepan umum banyak yang melihat kearah kita dengan pandangan aneh Yeolli" seorang namja yang lebih mungil dengan mempunyai tinggi tidak semampai memberi pukulan ringan di lengan namja tinggi berpakaian anak sekolah tadi.

"biarin, biar semua tau kalau gua benar-benar mencintai loe Baekkie"

"panggil aku hyung Yeolli, kau anak yang tidak sopan! dan sekarang ini bukannya waktunya kau sekolah? ada apa kau kesini? ya Tuhan!" desah Baekhyun frustasi menghadapi tingkah namja sok dewasa yang ada didepannya ditambah ia selalu menyatakan cinta pada namja yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini. Tapi Baekhyun sudah menganggap namja –Trouble Maker- ini adalah adik nya sendiri tidak lebih, dan Baekhyun harus berfikir beribu-ribu kali jika ingin menerima cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol, pasalnya umur mereka itu terpaut 3 tahun, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mempunyai pacar yang lebih mudah darinya, Baekhyun tidak ingin masa depannya suram hanya gara – gara menikah dengan namja grandong yang berumur 18 dan masih labil berfikiran cetek dan itu akan menyulitkan hidup nya yang memang sudah rumit untuk saat ini dan juga mungkin seterusnya.

"gua lebih nyaman memanggil loe Baekkie, Yeobbo, Chagie, Sweetheart, Honey atau panggilan sayang lainnya dibanding harus memanggil calon ibu dari anak-anak gua ini Hyung, oh ayolah Baekiee hargai calon suami loe yang kece ini dong" oceh Chanyeol tidak jelas sembari menoel-noel dagu mungil Baekhyun yang begitu imut.

"ish apa-apaan, lebih baik memikirkan sekolahmu dari pada cinta-cinta tidak jelas Yeollie, dan kau belum cukup umur" ujar Baekhyun berusaha sabar menghadapi namja raksaksa yang berotak keras kepala sembari menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari dagu mungilnya.

"tapi Baek—'

"sst...pergi sekolah sekarang, dan nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi ok, sekarang waktunya Hyung harus masuk kedalam kantor ya adik manis, bye" ujar Baekhyun buru-buru sebelum Chanyeol berbicara yang ngawur lagi tentang dia dan dan dirinya, segera berlalu masuk kedalam kantor tanpa menyahuti teriakan seorang Park Chanyeol yang memang sangat keras, walau ada kendaraan yang lewat tapi suara kendaran tersebut bisa kalah dengan suranya berat dan keras Chanyeol yang sangat luar biasa.

"hey! Baekkie! Byun Baekhyun! Park Baekhyun" teriak Chanyeol, tapi yeah untuk kali ini Chanyeol harus kecewa karena sang pujaan hatinya kabur dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

-Chanyeol Pov-

Ah! Dasar Park Baekhyun! Gak tau apa suaminya ini capek-capek datang kekantornya dan menyatakan cinta padanya agar dia dan semua orang tau seberapa besar cinta gue kepada Park Baekhyun itu haha! Ya ya gua tau, gua sering banget ditolak sama kembaran simanis jembatan ancol itu ya tapi jangan panggil nama gua Park Chanyeol kalau gua gak bisa dapetin tu namja manis yang udah gua incar dari gua masuk awal sekolah SMA! Kenapa sih Byun ok namanya akan gua ganti menjadi Park Baekhyun, ya loe loe pada harus tau sendirilah mau tidak mau gua hanya ingin si Baekkie itu yang menjadi pendamping hidup gua kelak man, kenapa dia selalu menolak cinta gua? Gua tampan, kece, kaya, apalagi yang kurang dari gua? Ya gua tau pasti soal beda umur kan? Ya apa beda nya sih? Gua gak ngerti sumpah! Aturannya dia bangga dong mempunyai calon suami kece dan tampan seperti gua ya gak? Tenang, gua tau pasti kalian bilang kalau gua itu bersifat labil dan berfikiran cetek ya sama apa yang Baekkie fikirkan, tapi tenang gua ini orangnya sungguh-sungguh jangan pandang umur, gua mencintai Park Baekhyun itu apa adanya bukan karena dia cantik, manis atau apalah, memang gua udah sangat mencintainya dari dalamnya hingga luarnya.

Dan dengan langkah gontai gua berjalan meninggalkan kantor dimana calon istri gua sedang berkerja, gua duduk sebentar diatas motor gua, ingin tau apa motor gua? Yang penting motor gua bukanlah motor besar seperti pembalap. karena gua bukan namja yang hobi memamerkan kekayaan orang tuanya dengan membeli barang-barang mewah untuk dipamerin, dan asal loe tau ya kawan ?! zaman sekarang sekolah itu bukan tempat menuntut ilmu tapi tempat pamer kekayaan orang tua masing-masing, tapi untunglah gua tidak termasuk dalam kategori orang-orang seperti itu, hidup gua hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun, masa depan gua hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun, semuanya hanya untuk Park Baekhyun! Dan jangan rebut Park Baekhyun-ku! Ok gua belum ngasih tau ke loe loe pada apa motor gua ya, nih motor gua motor pespa, tapi bukan pespa keluran tahun donokasiniindro tapi keluaran zaman sekarang lah, ok gua mau pulang dulu nanti gua lanjutin lagi ceritanya, bukannya bagaimana, tapi gua gak mau ya mati tertabrak dan membiarkan Park Baekhyun menjanda! Gua mulai sarap!.

.

.

.

-Author Pov-

"dari mana saja kau Park Chanyeol?! Pihak sekolah tadi memberi tau appa kalau kau kembali membolos!" Daehyun namja tampan yang menjabat menjadi ayah dari seorang Park Chanyeol itu menatap anak bungsu nya marah, ya Tuhan bagaiaman ia tidak marah dan emosi? Setiap hari pihak sekolah terus meberi tahunya bagaimana kelakuan anak nya yang tinggi menjulang ini? Membolos tidak pernah terlewatkan olehnya, selalu membuat onar disaat jam pelajaran ataupun sedang tidak dalam pelajaran, dan parahnya disemester kemarin Chanyeol tidak naik kelas alias tinggal kelas, dan berterima kasihlah kepada para guru bahwa mereka masih sudi menerima Chanyeol untuk bersekolah di tempat sekolah kalangan elit yang terbagus nomor dua di Seoul itu, Daehyun tidak ingin Chanyeol tinggal kelas lagi, mau jadi apa anaknya kalau anaknya itu tinggal kelas terus?

"hey appa! Kapan datang? dan tumben sekali appa menanyakan aku, biasanya appa akan cuek saja dan lebih mementingkan perkerjaan ayah tentunya" santai Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah nya.

"kau! Sopan sedikit bicaramu Park Chanyeol! Appa serius!" bentak Daehyun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap sang appanya yang sedang emosi menghadapinya.

"aku juga begini gara-gara appa!"

"kenapa kau malah menuduh appa?! Appa sibuk kerja itu untuk kepentingan mu juga Park Chanyeool, dan lihat kau mempermalukan appa dengan tidak pernah naik kelas! Ya Tuhan! Harus bagaimana lagi aku mendidik mu Park Chanyeol?!" frustasi Daehyun.

"cih! Aku tidak butuh uang Appa, yang aku butuhkan hanya kasih sayang dan perhatian dari appa! Aku muak hidup penuh dengan uang tapi kurang perhatian dari Appa! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini!" ujar Chanyeol dan meninggalkan sang appanya begitu saja.

"Park Chanyeol?! Ya Tuhan anak itu!"

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Anyeyong" sapa Chanyeol ramah saat seorang namja manis membukakan pintu apartemen yang tadi diketuknya"

"Anyeyong" balas namja yang bernama lengkap Yoo Youngjae itu ramah, namja berparas cantik itu memperhatikan namja di depannya dengan tatapan kagum, wow tampan mungkin itu lah kata yang ada di fikirannya saat ini.

"ada Park ehm maksudku Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum ramah.

"oh Baekhyun, baiklah, masuk, silahkan duduk, aku panggil Baekhyun dulu" ujar Youngjae dan di angguki oleh Chanyeol.

Youngjae berjalan kearah kamar teman seperjuangannya itu, atau mungkin Baekhyun sudah menganggap Yoo Youngjae itu saudaranya sendiri, sehingga mereka menyewa apartement kecil di pinggir kota Seoul dan dengan uang iyuran bersama untuk membayar sewaan apartement.

"hey, Baek!" ujar Youngjae menidurkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun yang sedang asik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"hm" respon Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari perkerjaan kantornya.

" itu ada brondong mencarimu"

"eh? Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"mana ku tahu, yang penting wajahnya itu membuatku ingin terbang kelangit ketujuh, kece gila Bro!"

"lebay" ujar Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"iya sana samperin gih" ujar Youngjae, Baekhyun mengangguk dan beranjak dari ranjang empuknya. Dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu melihat siapa namja yang datang mencarinya.

"Yeollie? Ada apa kau kesini eoh ?" tanya baekhyun heran dan duduk disofa.

"gua kabur dari rumah?" ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca berharap namja cantik itu mengizinkannya untuk berbaik hati padanya dengan mnyuruhnya tinggal di apartement Baekhyun.

"terus?"

"apa boleh calon suamimu ini tinggal disini Baekkie?" tanyanya.

"eh? Kenapa kau kabur Yeollie, ayahmu pasti akan mencarimu, lebih baik kau pulang, dan jadi anak yang patut kepada perintah orang tua!" omel Baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, kesal. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, susah memang menghadapi namja yang sudah ia anggap adik nya sendiri ini yang begitu sangat keras kepala.

"Yeollie!"

"tidak mau !"

"aishhh anak keras kepala, ya, ya baiklah" pasrah Baekhyun.

"eh benarkah Baekkie-ku sayang?" tanya Chanyeol berbinar-binar layaknya seorang anak TK mendapat hadiah baru dari sang orang tua, atau namja yang baru memdapat keperawanan istri barunya, ah ok author cantik mulai melancang kemana-mana.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun gemas.

"Yeollie. Lepas"

"anio! Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun" teriak Chanyeol terus memeluk tubuh namja mungil yang dengan seenaknya ia ganti marganya menjadi Park Baekhyun, dasar idiot.

Baekhyun memasang wajah malas, saat Chanyeol tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh mungilnya.

"tabok nih! Tabok!" ancam Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa gaje, dan melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh namja yang sudah ia patenkan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak tersebut.

"Baekkie sayang terima kasih, aku semakin mencintaimu, sampai akhir hayat ku, aku hanya milikmu sayang"

"hentikan bualan mu itu Yeollie, dan panggil aku hyung, sudah berapa kali ku bilang anak seumuranmu itu belum boleh mengenal cinta-cintaan, ya Tuhan anak zaman sekarang" omel Baekhyun sembari berjalan menuju dapur, niatnya ingin mengambilkan Chanyeol minum, yah mungkin cukup segelas air putih saja. Karena memang itu yang ada di kulkasnya.

.

.

.

"hey, pagi Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat namja ehm tepatnya pujaan hatinya menyapa nya dengan suara yang sangat berat dan terdengar seksi di telinga Baekhyun.

"eh..eh iya pa..pagi juga Yongguk-ssi" balas Baekhyun grogi menyapa balik Yongguk, ia bisa merasakan bahwa pipi nya memanas saat ini juga saat namja yang penuh kharisma itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lembut dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, oh Tuhan, dasar jantung bodoh, kalau bisa terdengar oleh Yongguk bagaimana, aku bisa malu, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"apa tugas kemarin sudah siap?" tanya Yongguk.

"ah ne, iya ini tugas kemarinnya, anda bisa mengecek ulang kembali Yongguk-ssi" ujar Baekhyun sembari memberikan file kepada Yongguk.

Yongguk menerima berkas file tersebut dan membukanya, membaca bait perbait tulisan yang ada di nakas yang telah dikerjakan Baekhyun.

"awesome! Kerja yang bagus Baekhyun-ssi" puji Yongguk.

"terima kasih banyak Yongguk-ssi"

"haha tidak, ini salah, sebenarnya saya yang harus berterima kasih kepada anda Baekhyun-ssi perkerjaan anda sangat memuaskan"

Tampak Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat Yongguk memuji hasil kerjanya, ia sungguh sangat senang.

"hey Honey" seorang namja berparas cantik yang menjabat sebagai pemilik perusaan besar ini menghampiri Yongguk.

"hime"

"kajja, metting sebentar lagi" ujar Himchan dan menggeret Yongguk dari hadapan Baekhyun, tampak ketara diwajah namja cantik itu bahwa ia sangat cemburu melihat namja chingunya saling melempar senyum ke namja manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Senyum yang merekah diwajah Baekhyun tergantikan oleh rengutan, tak bisa kah ia bahagia sebentar melihat pujaan hatinya? Berbicara seperti tadi ya Tuhan itu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Ya ya ya! Ia tahu ia salah mencintai namja yang sudah memliki kekasih, apalagi kekasihnya itu cantik, perfect, kaya, apapun ada, siapa namja yang berani menolak pesona seorang Kim Himchan?

"huftt ya sudah kalau jodoh juga tidak kemana..." gumam Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun meninggal kan kantor, bagaimana ia tidak patah semangat? Tadi ia melihat pujaan hatinya sedang bermesraan dengan namja chingunya sendiri, yaTuhan betapa cemburunya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Rasa nya sungguh sakit kau tau? Ya mungkin sakitnya serasa ditembak 10 buah anak panah dan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh raja fir'aun di mesir atau untuk dijadikan santapan burung pemakan mayat, ah mungkin itu terlalu lebay.

Hari ini namja mungil tersebut malas untuk menaiki taksi, ataupun bus yang biasa ia tumpangi, ia ingin jalan-jalan saja sembari menikmati indahnya kota Seoul disaat malam hari, mungkin saja ia bertemu namja yang tampan melebihi Yongguk dan menyatakan cinta padanya, kemudian ia menerimanya dan besoknya mereka langsung menikah tanpa melewati proses pacaran terlebih dahulu, ah itu terlalu cepat, dan hanya sebuah hayalan yang tidak masuk akal.

"derrrr!"

Baekhyun yang sudah kesal di tambah kesal saat seseorang yang sudah ia anggap trouble maker dan adiknya sendiri itu mengejutkannya dengan suaranya yang seperti ajjussi mesum dan tidak sesuai dengan wajah dan umurnya.

"Baekkie, gua merindukan loe chagie" dan dengan seenak nya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun layaknya seorang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

"lepas, lepas! Tabok nih! Tabok." Ancam Baekhyun dengan wajah -_-

"mumumu, Baekkie loe jangan gitu dong, apa loe gak merindukan gua eoh?" manja Chanyeol sembari memajukan bibirnya layaknya seseorang minta sebuah ciuman kepada kekasihnya.

"Yeolli!" ujar Baekhyun, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepas kan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"nih ya liat, kalau angka yang keluar berarti loe harus jadi namjachingu gua" ujar Chanyeol seenaknya. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"dan, hap!"

"wah ANGKA!" teriak Chanyeol kegirangan saat koin tersebut menampakkan angka.

"lu bakal menjadi namjachingu gua Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol sumbringah, dasar prilaku anak sekolah. selalu seenaknya saja mematenkan semua yang ia mau menjadi miliknya sendiri, ya setidaknya itulah Park Chanyeol.

"ya ..maksa! " ujar Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baekkie,, ini bukan maksa tapi ini adalah suatu takdir." Ujar Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah sok dewasa andalannya, Baekhyun sepertinya kau harus sabar menghadapi namja tampan disampingmu ini.

"ya ya ya!" jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Baekkie gua lapar" rengek Chanyeol manja.

"aishh! Panggil aku hyung Yeolli" omel Baekhyun.

"gua lebih suka manggil Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol tetap berkeras kepala.

"ya sudah tidak ada taktiran makanan!" ancam Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sangar, tapi bukannya sangar malah keimutan yang terlihat diparas namja cantik bermarga Byun ini, ya Tuhan kuatkanlah imat seorang Park Chanyeol untuk saat ini, mungkin itulah doa Chanyeol saat melihat wajah manis Baekhyun yang sangat imut dimatanya.

"aish ini dengan terpaksa loh! Baiklah hyung" ujar Chanyeol dengan ucapan sangat ketara bahwa ia sangat terpaksa memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung'

"hehe, kajja" ajak Baekhyun dan merangkul lengan Chanyeol, membuat jantung namja tinggi bermarga Park itu berdetak tidak karuan, ini baru lengan saja yang bersentuhan, apalagi kalau bibir? Waw dijamin jantung Chanyeol langsung keluar dari sarang nya.

.

.

.

"eh Baekkie, apa namja tampan itu namjachingu mu?" tanya Youngjae membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dasar si Youngjae memang penggosip, ok author mulai menghina bias sendiri.

"maksud mu?"

"itu Park Chanyeol"

"oh, dia itu sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, dan mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan namja yang memiliki umur dibawahku"jawab Baekhyun santai.

"apa salahnya? Temanku bilang lebih asik pacaran dengan yang lebih muda " ujar Youngjae, ok arwah penggosip Youngjae mulai keluar.

"temanmu itu gila"

"tapi ya Baekkie, aku lihat sepertinya Chanyeol itu benar-benar tulus mencintaimu" ujar Youngjae dengan wajah yaang sangat serius, sepertinya ia buat-buat.

"dari mana kau tahu? Jangan bilang bakat terpendammu itu menjadi seorang peramal Jae" ujar Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"aku serius Baekhyun! Lihat saja cara dia memandangmu, dan kadang aku juga melihatnya sering menyatakan cintanya padamu dengan teriakan tidak jelas di tengah jalan"

"aishh! Kau jangan percaya, paling itu hanya untuk candaan semata" ujar Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"apa benar kau tidak mempunyai perasaan pada Chanyeol?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"tidak." Jawaban Baekhyun tetap sama dengan jawaban yang sebelumnya, Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya.

" mau kemana?"

"mau ambil minum, haus" jawab Baekhyun sembari melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

Baekhyun menuangkan air dingin didalam botol itu kedalam gelas, dan meneguknya perlahan, setelah menghilangkan rasa hausnya namja berparas cantik itu berjalan keluar,

Tapi langkah nya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang sibuk belajar, Baekhyun mengerutkan keninganya, tumben Chanyeol ingin belajar? Tanda tanya besar mulai muncul difikiran Baekhyun, ok Author mulai gila ff ditutup!

"Yeolli kau belum tidur?" tanya Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"belum, Baekkie, besok ujian, sebenarnya gua malas harus berkutat dengan buku-buku menyebalkan ini" jelas Chanyeol sebal. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"kau harus terbiasa Yeollie, jangan bilang buku-buku itu menyebalkan, nanti kalau kau kitagihan belajar mungkin kau akan nekat memperistri buku yang kau benci itu" canda Baekhyun.

"tidak mungkin, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Baekkie-ku yang cantik ini" ujar Chanyeol dianggap serius, dasar.

"ya ya ya! Bagaimana, kalau kau bisa mendapat nilai 85 ke atas, aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau minta" ujar Baekhyun yang berhasil mebuat Chanyeol yang tadinya mengantuk menjadi kembali segar saat mendengar perkataan emas yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"bener?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

"aku tidak yakin dengan pernyatan ini, Park Chanyeol nilai mu 95 " ujar Kang Seongsae dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat hasil nilai ulangan Chanyeol yang begitu memuaskan, oh bagaimana tidak? Biasanya Chanyeol akan selalu kena hukuman gara-gara nilainya yang tidak bisa dibilang tinggi itu, mungkin nilai 4 itu sudah menjadi nilai tertinggi yang Chanyeol dapatkan selama ia bersekolah, tapi sekarang? Waw benar-benar suatu keajaiban bukan?

"benarkah Kang Seongsae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang sangat berbinar binar melihat kertas putih yang Kang Seongsae berikan kepadanya.

"ya! Selamat Park Chanyeol, pertahankan nilaimu itu" ujar Kang Seongsae, dan diangguki dengan segala hormat oleh Chanyeol.

-Chanyeol Pov-

Gua gak pernah berhenti mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang maha esa! Dan loe lihat nilai gua! 95! Gak sabar gua ingin menunjukkan nilai ini ke calon bini gua, lu belum tau? Lu pikun apa gimane, tentu saja bini gua itu yang membuat nih cerita, eh maksud gua yang menjadi peran utama nih cerita, beuhh parah banget loe loe pada belum tau siapa nama calon istri gua?! Perasaan tadi sudah gua kenalin deh, masa kalian lupa? Gua kecewa nih! Baiklah karena gua orang nya baik hati, tidak sombong dan tidak sopan, gua bakal kasih tau kalian siapa namanya! Pasang telinga kalian baik-baik, gua hanya mengulanginya satu kali! Park Baekhyun, orang paling cakep dan cantik se planet exsoh itu loh, yang mengalahkan kecantikan nih author gaje ntah dari mana asalnya, dari planet mato kali, planet yang banyak pertenakan kelincinya itu. Ntar kapan kapan gua ajak lu main kesana, jangan heran nati kalau wajah penduduknya kelinci semua -_-

.

.

.

"Baekkie" teriak Chanyeol senang.

"hm" Baekhyun hanya diam saja saat Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat nya merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya disamping tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang sedang rebahan diatas ranjang.

"Baekkie, loe lihat nilai calon suami loe yang tampan ini, 95" ujar Chanyeol dengan bangganya.

Seketika Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, apa benar? Apa benar makhluk bodoh bin aneh seperti seorang Park Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan nilai 95?

"masa? Jangan membohongiku Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol sehingga posisi mereka tidur dengan saling berhadap-hadapan..

"nih lihat" ujar Chanyeol sembari memberikan kertas hasil nilai ujiannya kepada Baekhyun.

"wow awesome, ini mengagumkan Yeollie, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sehebat ini" puji Baekhyun tulus, membuat senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"hm jangan sampai melupakan your promise dong Baekkie" tagih Chanyeol dengan menaik turun kan alisnya.

"huftt baiklah, kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku hanya ingin kau menjadi namjachinguku, dan menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak" ujar Chanyeol dengan mimik wajah yang sangat serius.

"aku serius Yeolli" ujar Baekhyun yang mengira bahwa namja tinggi yang lebih muda darinya ini sedang bercanda.

"aku serius Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah apalagi Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"jangan pandang perbedaan umur kita Baekkie, lihat lah cintaku ke Baekkie itu sangat besar, aku hanya ingin Baekkie menjadi belahan jiwa ku untuk selamanya, dan aku tidak bercanda Park Baekhyun"

"hm, baiklah, aku akan menerimamu, asal kau kembali kerumahmu dan meminta maaf kepada ayahmu yang selalu menghkawatirkanmu Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"baiklah, itu tidak masalah" uajr Chanyeol menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"good" ujar Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Baekkie"

"hm-?"

"poppo nya mana?" tanya Chanyeol manja dengan memonyongkan bibirnya kearah Baekhyun.

"NIH!" Baekhyun memamerkan bogem mentah kehadapan Chanyeol, membuat namja bertubuh tinggi itu ketakutan dan selesai.

.

.

.

END !


End file.
